onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Jishin Namazu
An large-scale gathering boss in Oumagatoki. Introduction Once it is discovered, there will be 3-6 minutes of gathering for everyone to prepare for battle, as after it begins, no one new can join. There is a minimum of 50 and maximum of 300 people per boss. If after the time limit there is under 50 people, timer will restart with a minimum of 25 people needed. If this is cannot be satisfied, the boss disappears. The difficulty of the battle is matched with the number of people participating, and low level players will not increase the difficulty. The boss stays for 20 minutes, and escapes after that if players fail to defeat it. Like Oboroguruma, there is a rating upon victory. The higher the rating the better the rewards. Format Once the battle is entered, players are transported to a gathering place to read the biography, and access Onmyoudou and Shikigami Records. Battle begins at the end of the countdown. There are 3 stages to the boss battle itself. Throughout, Jishin Namazu can mitigate damage, but the effect is lowered when onmyouji die. Stage 1 Jishin Namazu summons 4 Umibozu, and each Umibozu has a buff effect. The first Umibozu killed will give buff to the shikigami, but stacked buffs will prevent shikigami from fighting. Stage 2 Jishin Namazu summons a monkey, and single instance damage to the monkey is limited to 4000. Killing it gives damage buff effect (this includes Hari Onna procs). This effect grows stronger the faster all onmyoji kill it, and deal more damage. Stage 3 After losing 80% of its health, Jishin Namazu swims far to prepare for counterattack and the Torii appears. If 80%+ of the onmyoji participating destorys the Torii, Jishin Namazu's counterattack deals little damage; otherwise, massive damage is dealt along with debuff effect. If Torii is destroyed, multiple rounds of paper dolls appear until the natural time for Jishin Namazu returns. The AOE effect of Susabi will trigger, but Tamamo will not. End At the end, players are returned to the gathering place. The paper dolls will drop random rewards, including black daruma. Buffs The buffs conveyed are "burst" and are one of four effects: *SPD +50 *Crit rate +50% *ATK +50% *Crit dmg +50% Boss Attributes Attributes and thus difficulty scales with the number of participants. HP seems to be able to vary between from 30m to 60m. Skills |-| Normal 1 = |-| Special 1 = |-| Passive 1 = |-| Special 2 = |-| Special 3 = |-| Special 4 = |-| Special 5 = Rewards There are 3 types of rewards: gold, secret treasure, and victory rewards. Gold and victory rewards are given through mail, while secret treasure is instantaneous at the end of battle. Secret Treasure There are chances of getting: * current world amulet * mystery amulet * white daruma * blue daruma * stamina * Hyakki Yakou ticket * Kekkai Toppa ticket * Challenge ticket Victory Gold is given dealing damage to the boss, the higher the damage the more the gold. The secret treasure gives random rewards. The victory rewards are given if at least 30k damage is contributed, and distributed according to the rating. There are team and personal ratings and team uses time while personal uses points: Team and personal points are added together to get total points. Every 5 ryou member gathering gives +2% damage and +3% gold for max of +12% and +18% respectively. There are chances of getting from mail: * orders * Ryou orders * black daruma * four-star white daruma * Onibiyaki kekkai card * Stamina Biography 1= Glub, glub...... Endless darkness surrounded me, how long was it like this, maybe a hundred years? Or perhaps a thousand. Staying in this nondescript place for so long, the initial reason for being here couldn't even be recalled, time made me forget everything, right, who am I, ah, just thinking about this made me annoyed, want to get out of this darkness, dark...... chaos...... eh? It seemed like a ray of light shone through the darkness onto my body, although I couldn't see it, I could feel it, because I felt a long-awaited sense of comfort. "Don't worry, it'll be alright, peace~ peace~", listening to that gentle voice, I gradually relaxed. |-|2= It's been, hmm...... a long time since I left that mire. At first the house here would break unpredictably, then a kekkai was installed around the pond and it got better, but I still want to go out, staying here always makes me worry that I'll be alone again. "Don't worry, as long as you stay in this kekkai, I won't leave", she would always say, hmm, she probably won't trick me, glub glub... |-|3= Recently I haven't seen much of her, I wonder if she's alright. Eh, she's not looking too well today. "Apologies, I'll have to go break my promise, I don't know if I can come back this time, sorry...... sorry, I can only wrong you......", why say sorry, why cry, as I was still thinking this, the familiar darkness returned, I already...... don't want to think about anything anymore...... What did I forget again...... glub, glub...... |-|4= Glub, glub...... so annoying, want to escape from this darkness...... Ahhhhhh....... Why am I still so sad after leaving the darkness, still so manic. "Where did this loach come from, to dare run wild at my jinja, how daring", no, you're not her, you impostor, roar! Don't want to think about anything anymore, I'll destroy it all, all that is ugly. |-|5= So tired, so much pain...... am I going to die like this...... Sorry, it seems like I won't be waking up again, even moving is so difficult. "Sorry, I am back", hearing this familiar voice, I felt tears dropping on my left fin, that long-awaited feeling of comfort spread within my body once again, like the ray of light on that day, peace, peace...... Notes * Illusionary realm effect of some shikigami are less pronounced, but the effects are still there Category:Boss